Kundrati Union
The Kundrati Union, generally known as Kundrati or the KU, is a sovereign nation located in northeast Terra, on the continent of Artania. It shares land borders with Endralon to the east and Kirlawa, Dundorf and Ikradon to the west. The capital city, Kasaema, is situated predominantly in southwest Pilgon, although much of the more modern sprawling city extends into Celania. At over 1 million km², Kundrati is the 28th largest country by total area. It is the 17th most populous nation, with over 121 million inhabitants. __NOEDITSECTION__ History Government and politics Consul In the Kundrati Union, the Consul is the head of state as well as the head of government and as such exercises the combined functions of both offices. The Consul and the cabinet (which he or she heads) are accountable to the Senate, of which they are members. The current Consul is David Smith of the Demkratteja Lebraleiju Kundratatka. For the complete list of Kundrati Consuls, see List of Kundrati Consuls. Senate The Senate is the national legislature of Kundrati. The Senate consists of 401 seats, elected by a nationwide vote every three years or when dissolved following the successful passage of an early election motion. The current composition of the Kundrati Senate is (as of 2364): * Alaneisath Kundrati Lagaja - 118 seats * Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki - 106 seats * Mugitath Erresakra Lauti - 104 seats * Demkratteja Lebraleiju Kundratatka - 73 seats Cabinet The cabinet of the Kundrati Union is comprised of twelve ministries. As required by the Kundrati constitution, the cabinet is headed by the Consul. The current formation of the cabinet is (as of 2364): *Consul - Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *Foreign Affairs - Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *Internal Affairs - Demkratteja Lebraleiju Kundratatka *Finance - Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki *Defence - Demkratteja Lebraleiju Kundratatka *Justice - Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *Infrastructure and Transport - Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *Health and Social Services - Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki *Education and Culture - Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki *Science and Technology - Demkratteja Lebraleiju Kundratatka *Food and Agriculture - Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki *Environment and Tourism - Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *Trade and Industry - Demkratteja Lebraleiju Kundratatka Geography Climate and Features Kundrati enjoys a temperate and oceanic climate with four seasons. Temperatures vary from month to month and from coast to coast. The south generally achieves marginally higher temperatures than the north. The coastal waters of Jildrath, which separates mainland Kundrati from Jildrati Island, sustain large areas of important marine environments. Subdivisions The constitution of Kundrati divides the country into prefectures, which carry out administrative and lawmaking duties independently of the central government. Voters in each prefecture elect local governments as well as participating in national elections. Each prefecture has an administrative bureaucracy. In total there are five prefectures: *Lirnak *Jildrath *Pilgon *Peghonai *Celania Diplomacy The Kundrati Union is a member of the following international treaties: *Global Emancipation Treaty - since 2285 *Terran Olympic Association - since 2299 *Artanian Alliance - since 2358 See also *Kundrati Union Defence Force *List of countries Category:Nations Category:Kundrati Category:Artania